Simply Irrisistible
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Hermione is looking for the perfect gift for her mother's birthday. When she bumps into Severus in a chocolate shop, her ex-professor teaches her new things. 100 word chapters. 10 chapters in total.
1. Mother Dearest

**Mother Dearest**

Hermione ducked into the small alcove and shook the rain from her face. Her curls were sticking to her cheeks and her coat was shimmering with the raindrops. She looked up at the sign swinging in the wind. Well, this was the place her mother had been raving about.

Hermione opened the door and a small bell chimed as she entered. The place smelled divine; aromas of powdered cocoa, roasted nuts, and something really sweet that Hermione couldn't place.

Slowly, Hermione made her way over to the glass counter and started looking for the perfect something for her mother's birthday.

…

A/N: Happy Birthday, Severus! And yes, my dear readers, this fic is actually complete. I will have the whole story posted in the next week or so.


	2. A Familiar Face

**A Familiar Face**

As she had her face pressed to the counter, looking at the truffles topped with chocolate-coated almonds, another familiar scent assailed her senses.

Confused, Hermione looked up, straight into the ever-black eyes of her Potions Master.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped as she took in his appearance: a black turtleneck jumper, black trousers, a dark green apron, and a tray of chocolate-dipped strawberries held aloft in one hand.

"Miss Granger." Severus inclined his head.

Hermione swallowed, trying to ignore the flips her stomach was doing. "So… this is where you work now?"

"As you see. Strawberry?" He asked, offering her the tray.


	3. The Master's Magic

**The Master's Magic**

It was two years since the end of the war; since her professor had so successfully vanished. Hermione took the proffered treat, giving him a quizzical look. What was he doing here in Evergreen of all places? And why on earth would he work as a chocolatier?

As her mouth closed over the strawberry, her eyes shut and she was drifted off to another plane of existence. Oh, it was heavenly. It was divine. It was…magical. Her eyes snapped open.

"What have you put in this?" She accused.

Severus lifted his eyebrows. "I have no idea what you're talking about."


	4. Delicious Decisions

**Delicious Decisions**

Ten minutes later, Hermione was seated at a small table with a plate of chocolates in front of her. She was sampling each one, trying to decide which to get her mother while also trying not to bombard her professor with a million questions about the last few years. He was being infuriatingly calm as if this was an everyday occurrence. But what had happened to the potions and spells? Well, she knew what happened to _some_ of the potions. No wonder his shop was so popular, especially with women. Hermione acknowledged that he was still a Slytherin at heart.


	5. Challenge

**Challenge**

Severus sat across from her, watching her delicate fingers popping chocolates in her mouth. He hadn't thought he would see the formidable witch again. As he watched her crinkle her face in concentration, he felt a little dart of…what was it? Regret that he hadn't seen her for so long? She was probably married with three children by now, all gingers of course.

He leaned in closer. "I wager I could pick out your favorite kind of chocolate." There was a challenging gleam in his eye.

Hermione looked up. "Indeed?"

Severus eyed her carefully, picturing every chocolate in the store.


	6. Sweet Selection

**Sweet Selection**

After a few moments of close scrutiny, which had Hermione almost squirming in her seat, Severus abruptly stood up and moved over to a second glass display case from which he pulled out a small delicate chocolate.

Walking back to Hermione, he smirked, confident in his choice.

Hermione eyed the small square. It was dark chocolate, dusted with powdered sugar and topped with a candied orange peel.

Severus held it out between his fingers. He could see a blush creep into her cheeks as she opened her mouth for him.

She closed her mouth over the chocolate, slowly savoring it.


	7. Counter Challenge

**Counter Challenge**

Severus watched her intently until she finally seemed to come back down to earth.

"Severus…" She quietly breathed out. "That was…"

"Your favorite?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I've never actually had it before but yes, I will concede that it is definitely my favorite."

Severus smirked. He had no doubt. He was a master at picking the perfect chocolate.

"What about you?"

Severus cocked his head. "You want to know my favorite?"

Hermione smiled. "No. I want to guess your favorite."

Severus frowned. She was clever, he would give her that, but no one but him had this kind of talent.


	8. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Hermione wandered slowly around the store, Severus close by her side explaining each chocolate and refusing to give anything away.

Hermione knew she was up against a master but she relished a challenge. And she couldn't wait to see the look on his smug face when she got it right.

It took her half an hour to be acquainted with the different kinds of sweets and a further ten minutes to decide on the right one. But then when she had one picked out, her eyes widened with excitement.

Severus eyed her as she selected a truffle.

"This is yours."


	9. The Sweetest Miss

**The Sweetest Miss**

Severus lifted an eyebrow but said nothing as she held out the truffle between her fingers. Severus took the chocolate with his teeth, letting his tongue briefly touch the end of one of her fingers. He watched as that blush came back and gave her skin a rosy glow.

He chewed the chocolate thoughtfully.

"Well?" Hermione was almost bouncing with anticipation.

Severus shook his head. "It's good, but it's not my favorite."

Hermione looked as if Christmas had been cancelled. "But…"

Severus reached around the counter and pulled out a dark chocolate filled with chocolate ganache, dusted with cocoa powder.


	10. The Benefits of Losing

**The Benefits of Losing**

"_This_ is my favorite." He placed the chocolate on Hermione's tongue and felt a slight fission of something as she let her own tongue touch his finger. He guessed she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Hermione let the flavors wash over her. Hmm. She hadn't quite pegged him as a dark chocolate sort of man, but perhaps she should have. It seemed almost obvious now that she thought about it.

Severus' voice brought her back to the present. "Loser forfeits."

Hermione eyed him cautiously.

"Dinner. Tonight. I make an excellent chicken mole."

Hermione smiled and laughed, relaxing completely. "Yes, Professor."

/

Chicken Mole sounds like something I would not want to eat, but I can see Severus making it and drakien convinced me to include it.

Keep your eyes peeled for a special treat tomorrow!


	11. Secret Ingredient

**Secret Ingredient**

Severus tidied the shop while Hermione looked at the gift items by the door.

Severus surrepetiously watched her. His eyes darted to her left hand which, with a shock of pleasure, he noted was bare.

Hermione turned around as Severus walked over to her. "These," Severus handed her a black box tied with a dark green ribbon, "are your mother's favorites."

"You can't possibly know that. You've never met her!"

"Of course I have. She comes in here every Thursday."

Hermione watched as he locked the shop door behind them. "Severus, what _do_ you put in your chocolates?"

Severus smirked.

/

Well, apparently, I can't count. This was originally 11 chapters but since you've all been such wonderful reviewers, there will be a special bonus tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	12. Wrapping Up

**Wrapping Up**

Hermione stood by Severus' counter sipping some wine. She was reflecting on the day and all its unexpected revelations while Severus moved gracefully around the kitchen. He was smirking to himself as Hermione tried, and failed, to guess his secret to success.

When she suddenly went quiet, he turned around to find a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hermione?" He set down the dish towel and walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." Hermione blinked, a smirk appearing. She ran her finger lightly over his chest.

"I was just thinking… could we skip to dessert?"

/

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I hope you liked the end of the story. I'll miss you guys- until next time!


End file.
